lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Jo Harries
Trigger Warning for drug, physical and emotional abuse. |background = #f653a6 |fontcolor1 = #e60a7f |font = century gothic |color1 = #fbfbac |name = Joanna 'Jo' Harries |image = Jo.jpg |width = 350px |color2 = #fbfbac |fontcolor2 = #000000 |bodyfontcolor = #fbfbf5 |age = Twenty-Three |gender = Female |education = Sophomore |birthday = May 12, 1992 |address = 6789 Bailey Place, Lebeaux |occupation = Student Usher at Estelle Bouchard Theater |relationships = Single |housemates = Sister |personality = Jo is not nice, except she is. She tries so hard to show off as someone who doesn't care about anything, yet she will do just about everything for you. She says she has no friends but she knows there are people that love her. It may be that she has low self esteem or something but in reality, that's just the way she see's herself and for some reason she doesn't hate it, hell she embraces it. Personal view aside, Jo is a very strange character, her personality, her looks, everything is visible yet unknown. From the looks of it she seems pretty normal but there's too much of her to get a look at. Truthfully though, Jo is a generally good person. She loves deeply and cares fondly. However, there are a lot of things that will probably make you question this. It may be her tendency of putting herself above anyone else, often making fun of people who are not as good as her, although she doesn't exactly do it to offend, it's just a way for her to like herself even more. Or maybe it's how she often gets in arguments with just about everyone and won't stop talking until she knows she has 'won'. It just probably has something to do with that time she pushed someone down the stairs. She is also very annoying, you can either love her or hate her, there's no in between. Jo is the type of person that for some reason up above is good at everything she does. Whether it's fixing cars, a TV, training a dog, knowing what's exactly wrong with you even before a doctor does or cooking delicious meals, she excels at every single one. Favorably to her ego, she hasn't faced something she can't do. No one really knows how this came to be, or how she does it, she shrugs and says it's the force of nature. If she loves you, she will insult you, like all the time. That's how she shows her feelings, although this definitely isn't a healthy way to do so, it's one of few ways she knows how to. She bickers with everyone, often calling them an 'idiot' or 'stupid' but these are pet names for her. However, she can also randomly text you long messages about how much you mean to her and how much she loves you. Jo is really hard to comprehend when it comes to love, but you know when she truly cares about you. In her free time, Jo reads. A lot. It's rare for you to name something she hasn't read. There are no words, yet a bunch to explain how much she loves it. Although many people encouraged her to get an English degree to maybe someday write a book, she declined. Because if there's something she loves more than literature, is theater. It's endearing yet annoying the amount of knowledge and passion she has towards it. You can't share a ride with her because she will play soundtracks of her favorite musicals all the time. Although some may see this as simply an extension of who she is, Jo truly believes theater is a big part of her. Jo is also a big nerd, she knows random facts of the most random things. She has an odd love for history and Alexander Hamilton. She is also a big gamer, her favorite kind being RPG's. She obsessed over TV shows and Movies and Star Wars. Jo also loves Cartoons. And food specially food. These may all seem as little things that Jo enjoys but they all come down to be essential for who Jo is as a person. |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunette *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5'6" Jo is of average height, she however looks quite short, many blame her child like face. She has brown hair which she usually cuts to keep short. She has a thing for lipstick and it has red bright lipstick has somehow become a signature look of hers. Jo's family comes from different backgrounds and countries, she however hasn't asked around so she doesn't know exactly the extent of her nationality. Although some people have told her she looks like she is Norwegian. Jo doesn't necessarily have a clothing style, her wardrobe usually goes from bright dresses or dark band shirts and jeans. She also has a thing for boots (aka she hoards them). Jo also hates going shopping so the clothing she owns is because she will spend her sister's credit card money buying graphic t-shirts online. She owns at least one shirt of every TV Show/Cartoon/Anime/Movie/ she likes. She can also rock the slippers and sweatpants look, well she doesn't rock it but she does wear it often because she is a bit lazy. In all honestly Jo doesn't really care about looks as long as she feels comfortable with whatever she is wearing. |family = Jacob Harries- After everything that her father has put her through, Jo really tried to forgive him but she couldn't she has however moved forward and hopes he has found peace within himself as well. Jennifer Harries- Once Jo was settled in the group home she began to think, a lot and she grew to dislike her older sister. The more she thought about it the more she was convinced that her sister hated her, why else would she leave her alone with such a monster. Later on in life, they have both made amends with each other and it turns out they actually get a long very well. Judy Harries- Even if Jo never met her mom, she used to pray to her, a lot. Usually in times of hopelessness. Once her life got better, Jo made sure to not forget her mom and Jennifer and her go and take some flowers to the cemetery every two months. |friends = Max- Max is Jo's soulmate, simple as that. They have known each other for about 7 years now and Jo loves her more and more every minute. For someone like Jo who doesn't generally enjoy company, she wants Max to be around 24/7. Many find their friendship odd and mistake it as romantic but it really isn't they just share a very deep profound bond. Max has seen the worst and the best of Jo and although that's part of why they are friends, Jo believes that she needs someone like Max in her life. They say opposites attract don't they? Well Jo needs some source of light to keep the darkness from evading her life. |history = Jo was born to a very happy family, consisting of her Mother, Father and older sister. Sadly, there were some complications during birth that resulted in the death of Judy Harries. Jo's father was utterly devastated and quickly blamed Jo for his wife's death, so began Jo's personal hell. Once they arrived home, Jacob was sure to tell his older daughter that she was to take care of her sister, although Jennifer was only 12 years old. While Jennifer was forced to grow up and take full responsibility of Jo, Jacob drowned himself in alcohol. Jo has few vague memories of her older sister, she remembers however that she always felt very happy when she was with her and those moments were the only fond ones she has of her childhood. Jennifer left when Jo was only 6 years old, she ran away because her father had previously sexually abused her and she needed to get out, leaving her younger sister alone with a bipolar, alcoholic dad.. life with her dad was rough for Jo. For a couple of years she saw her father tried to change mainly because he was in shock of his older daughters decision but this all went to the gutter very soon. When Jo turned 10 she was put on house duty, she will have to clean the whole house as well as making food for her and her father. Jo never complained nor refused but was left with a bruised armed if she did something wrong. Despite all this her school life was extremely enjoyable, it was her happy place. Jo was a very smart kid and was placed on advanced classes on an early age. Although Jo wasn't exactly popular, most kids liked her and she would often befriend them mainly because they asked for academic help. Jo also found out about theater in school, her counselor encouraged her to audition for the school play, so she did. Jo since then found her passion. Life at home however, continued to worsen day by day. Her father began to hit her in more noticeable places and made her bleed a whole lot more. On days like these, she would miss school until her wounds would get better because she knew that her teachers would question her. One particularly day her dad pushed her and Jo hit her head on the corner of a glass table. She was rushed to the hospital, child services were soon called and at the age of 15, Jo was sent to a group home while they put her father behind bars. Jo absolutely hated her life with her dad but the group home wasn't any better, she was scared confused and lost. For a while, Jo refused to speak. She started to hang out with the wrong crowd all in her plan of self destruction. She even tried drugs but stopped because they caused her too have really bad anxiety attacks. Jo hasn't told anyone but she also lost her virginity when she was 16 years old with a 'friend' of hers and she felt absolutely nothing. After that, she never tried having intercourse with anyone else. While all this was happening she also missed one year of school. A year later, her sister showed up unannounced. She wanted custody over Jo. Jennifer had gotten her life together and was stable enough to support her little sister. At first Jo was pissed at her, she didn't want anything to do with her sister but after Jennifer explained the reason why she had to leave, they both hugged it out and reconciled. Jo moved in with her sister into a small but comfortable two bedroom house in Lebeaux. For a while, Jennifer tried to get Jo to attend school, she knew Jo was extremely smart and had a lot of potential that couldn't go to waste. Jo plain out refuse to set school in any school Jennifer enrolled her. Jennifer, completely hopeless had to seek out professional help. It turned out Jo was dealing with major anxiety that made it hard for her to be around people, along with mild depression. Jo was soon hospitalized and was given in-patient treatment for 2 months. Surprisingly, Jo took the treatment well and was soon released from the hospital and was given follow up appointments as well as medicines and therapy. Jo continued going to her treatment, and taking her medicine and little by little she was able to function again and finally finish school. She then decided to pursue her dream of being a theater director and applied (and eventually got in) into Desmond. Although she is doing much better, she decided to not move out and she is still living with her sister, although she has to drive from school to home everyday. Jo also got a job, escorting people to their sits in the local theater. Although it is not ideal, it does for now and she is well into the theater community. People may think Jo has decided to ignore her childhood. But in all honestly, she has truthfully moved on. With all the support she has gotten from the people that love her she is now a very happy young women. Sure, there are days when she simply doesn't want to get out of bed but she always manages to pull through, just as she managed to survive the life she had before she finally found peace. |trivia = *She has OCD and has suffered from it since she was a child, this brought many challenges to her life and has been on treatment for a long time. *She is in much better health than she was before. *Jo has always had a hard time identifying herself as anything. *She hasn't seen her dad in ages. *She labels herself as Pansexual. *For some reason all of her family members name's start with the letter J. *She is Jewish. *Sometimes she gets a bit off track and confused because of her medicine, this however isn't a major problem. *Jo is currently only taking medicine for her anxiety and her OCD. |fc = Ingrid Nilsen |user = Nikztiel}}